goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Austin and Anthony spray Ms. Inuko with crybaby gas/Beaten up by Goku and the Z Fighters/@comment-86.134.2.20-20181004191403
(sequel to SallyJones1998 Gets in trouble at School/Beaten up by Lucina) At SallyJones1998's house, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to SallyJones1998. Ratchet: I'm sorry Lucina beat you up. To make it up, you're ungrounded forever. You may do whatever you want. SallyJones1998: Oh thank you, Ratchet! You're so generous! That horrible girl has beaten me up, her name was Lucina. Can you get rid of her for me? Ratchet: Don't worry, SallyJones1998! I'll get rid of Lucina for you! Then Ratchet went off to find Mufusa, and then he confronted Lucina. Lucina: (angrily) Hey, what do you want for me now, scrap-brain! Ratchet: I'm going to kidnap you and send you to my house to melt you down for meat for beating up SallyJones1998. Lucina: NO NO NO NO NO! Please! Don't do that! Don't kidnap me! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! Ratchet: Too bad! I'm going to take you to my house right now! Ratchet picked up Lucina, and carried her around the town. Lucina was kicking and screaming. Lucina: RATCHET, LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No, I won't let you go! You have beaten up poor SallyJones1998! Now it's time to your punishment to come for all your bad actions of what you did! Then Ratchet arrived back in the Chop Shop, and he placed Lucina on the conveyer belt. Ratchet: Time to die, Lucina! Then Lucina was conveyed towards the Choppers. Ratchet: Choppers! Chop her! Shred her to pieces! Choppers including Forge: Yes sir! Lucina: (in Kidaroo voice) NO NO NO NO NO NO! The Choppers began to shred Lucina to pieces. Lucina: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then Lucina was in pieces, and then all the remains of Lucina were conveyed towards the furnace and went inside it. The remains of Lucina were melted down... INTO MEAT! Then some meat products including steak were conveyed out of the processing tube, and Ratchet looked at some meat products. Then Ratchet cheered. Ratchet: Yay! Lucina is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell SallyJones1998 the good news. Then Ratchet went back to SallyJones1998 and he told her the news. Ratchet: SallyJones1998, I got rid of Lucina for you, so she won't beat you up ever again. SallyJones1998: Thank you so much for helping me! I will tell Dad about this! SallyJones1998 ran in overjoyed, and then she brought her dad in and showed him to Ratchet. SallyJones1998: Dad, I got ungrounded by Ratchet. SallyJones1998's dad: Oh my God! Phineas T. Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998?! That's it! Go home now! Ratchet ran back to the Chop Shop shocked. SallyJones1998's dad: And as for you SallyJones1998, you're grounded grounded grounded forever! SallyJones1998: Dad, this is the thanks I get and now you're disrespecting my sadness after Mufusa beat me up! SallyJones1998's dad: Yes and your sadness will stay disrespected! Go inside the house and go to your room right now! SallyJones1998 went back inside the house, crying. SallyJones1998: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998, kidnap Lucina and melt her down for meat!? You know you can't do that! You know that SallyJones1998 is a troublemaker and you're not allowed to unground troublemaker at all! You know that Lucina is one of my favourite characters from Fire Emblem Awakening! Ratchet: But mom, SallyJones1998 should be ungrounded after Lucina beat her up, and I have to bring Lucina here to melt her down for meat for beating up SallyJones1998. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground SallyJones1998 or kidnap Lucina to bring her here to melt her down for meat just because she beat SallyJones1998 up! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch The Lion King franchise for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not The Lion King! Anything but The Lion King! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching The Lion King franchise! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kate as SallyJones1998 Emma as Lucina Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket and Lucina's screaming voice Young Guy as Forge Eric as Chopper as SallyJones1998's dad Paul as Chopper Dave as Chopper Brian as Chopper Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice